User talk:McDonaldsHWs
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hot Wheels Wiki:Community Portal page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 23:06, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hot Wheels Wiki:Community Portal page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! BigBadBrad01 (talk) 20:15, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! HW McDonalds page need updating If you get the pictures taken and uploaded here, I can guide you through getting them on the McD page or can do most of the setup. But you will need to put in the details. Just give the pictures good descriptive names, like 2017MCDdairydelivery.jpg. Mach 5 (talk) 01:32, December 13, 2018 (UTC) :Hi thankyou very much! I dont know much at all how to post on here :I can see i i can get good pictures and post them right here. ::Try using the source editor and you'll see the code is easy enough. User signature with 4 of these ~ ::Mach 5 (talk) 00:13, December 14, 2018 (UTC) :::Hi thank you! I thought wrote a date when i added it to the site but dont see the date any more! it is from 2008. I will try to upload pictures of the other 2008 Mcdonalds hot wheels that are missing pictures yet and then i will go form there, Hi I did a practice run. I uploaded one picture 2008 Mcdonalds Rotoblade. I dont see where the picture went. I thought i uploaded it on the Mcdonalds page but dont see it. If i get the pictures on the Mcdonalds page will either someone put it in the right category? How hard is that. I know some categories are missing on the page. ::when you upload an image, you should have gotten a screen confirming it. The picture doesn't really "go anywhere" until you "put" it somewhere, like right here. ::You really should give them more descriptive names. If you want to see them all after you upload them, look at your contributions tab on your profile. What categories are missing McDonald's? I put the Motoblade in the gallery because you didn't mention the year it came out. Look at the history of the motoblade and then compare the last change and you will see how easy it is to add to a gallery. Next I'll put it in the table when I have the date. Mach 5 (talk) 15:16, December 14, 2018 (UTC) :: ::I uploaded the picture I Candy from 2008 mcD. but dont can't figure out how to get it on the mcD page alsong with the motoblade photo i uploaded? ::: You're still not giving them good names. You put the info in the edit summary block. Look for the block marked destination file name. Mach 5 (talk) 21:59, December 14, 2018 (UTC) ::: ::: Sorry i am very bad with this technology. But i looked and the name says the year the model of the car and that it is from mcdonalds. what should i name it then??? it is very confusing if you see a different name or do i need more info? I dont know what else i could add for info if that is not enough???? I see the two pictures i posted so far are updated on the site. I am very glad to see that! THanks ::: ::: Gonna be gone for the next few days so i will start uploading those mcdonalds hot wheel pictures. Will look great once that page is all updated with pictures. ::: ::: Hi I uploaded another picture of Nascar Future from Mcdonalds 2000 and i believe i seen i was naming the picture in the wrong area. Let me know if i did it right this time. Thanks Tim ::::Much better name! Mach 5 (talk) 03:27, December 20, 2018 (UTC) THank you. ALso wondering if you guys would like updated pictures of Hot Wheel cars that are in really rought shape or has no decals? I added some pictures last night and this morning and only seen one was updated. I will wait to upload more pictures until those get up. Would ou like updated pictures of cars that dont have their decals on? Tim ::I'm not a McDonald's expert and couldn't figure where the King Krunch went. Do you more, like is it mix 1 or 2, and what is it's series number. And as far as loose cars with no stickers, I'm not sure. I'd say load em up and we can at least put em in a gallery. Mach 5 (talk) 21:19, December 20, 2018 (UTC) King Krunch is number 5 in the 2001 series. There is a wrong picture in its place. I have no knolage where that one came from. I actually ment the other way around. Some pictures that are already uploaded dont have decals. All of mine have the decals on and was wondering if you wanted those pictures upgreaded? ::If theres enough pictures both ways, another column for no stickers and with stickers can be made. It also looks like you got the naming down well. But it looks like you're uploading images one at a time. Follow this link for . It's actually on the drop down menu More Topics, Upload Photos. If you recognize pictures in the gallery, maybe you can help point where they go? And we should probably move this conversation and continue it on the Talk:McDonald's. Mach 5 (talk) 00:03, December 21, 2018 (UTC) :::Thank you for the tip it makes things a lot easier to upload multiple pictures. just added a bunch from 2002 cars and there little tracks the come with. ::::oops, I mislabeled pictures 2001 instead of 2002 is there a way to change the picture name to fix the error? thanks I have all McDonald's from the 2014-2017 years, although these are plastic toys and not real Hot Wheels in diecast. I have been collecting them since 1998 so even though they became "safe toys" I still continue to buy them for tradition's sake. But I have not really wanted to bring them to the WIKI...yet. I'd have to take them out of a box, remove them from the plastic bag, photograph and publish them, put them back in their bags, re-seal them and re-box them. Too much work! 1steditionman (talk) December 20, 2018 (UTC) I have all of them from 2014 thruogh 2017 with decals on in great shape. I will be taking pictures of them within the next week for this wiki! ::Looks like you overwrote a file. That happens when you give an image the same name as a previous image. The reason all images should have good descriptive names. As f ar as changing the names of pictures, I think the only way is to delete the old and reload with the good name. Mach 5 (talk) 15:34, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Hi I resubmited the picture of the particle acceslorator. and also the green Saltflat Racer picture that I submited to you is from 2002 not 2001. so the picture should go under 2002 catagory. sorry about that. I want to thank you so much for putting these pictures up for me I would not know how to do that. The page is really starting to look nice and updated. Hi I am done posting pictures until after Christmas. I May have time to post a couple pictures if there are any you want to request but after Christmas I will post 2010-2011 and 2014-2017. Merry Christmas! (This one is missing from the main Hot Wheel page the particle board) Recent Table edits The edits you made to the McDonald's page looked good. But the edits to the Highway 35 world race page were different. SOmehow you added links to all the pictues in the table, and we don't do that. Images get no links or captions in tables. Merry Christmas! Mach 5 (talk) 15:17, December 24, 2018 (UTC) :Hey glad to hear! Dont know how that happened. I am very slowly learning how to do edits on here. Did we want to get better bigger pictures of 2005 Mcdonald cars? The pictures are really small. If that is something we are interested in I will take the pictures. let me know. Hope you are having a Merry Christmas. ::You realize when you say we, that includes you? So if you are interested in uploading better images, we are. Whatever you upload, I'll help till you can do it on your own. Mach 5 (talk) 14:27, December 26, 2018 (UTC) :: ::Hi Thank you! I will get new pictures for 2005 that are better quality and more close up tomorrow. I just uploaded 3 pictures of Hot Wheels cars I could not find on this wiki page. Wondering if you could help me identify them and point me in the right direction where i could find them. Golden Arrow and 07 Shelby I can find but not the versions i posted. and the Night Rollerthe one that the hood opens up I could not find any where. ( I am assuming it is called night roller because it is written on the back of the car in small print) Thank you. Tim